school_of_magesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo Stormhelm
Leonardo Stormhelm is a professor in the School of Mages and the Advisor for the First class students. He is responsible for teaching advanced-level magic and advanced magic combat, as well as introducing real-world applications for magic. Along with Dreyfus and Dawn, he is one of the Three Masters. Appearance Leonardo has spiky, bright yellow hair and deep blue eyes. He wears a blue velvet cape, embedded with gold, and a dark suit with a buckle. He is mostly seen with his arms crossed and eyes closed. 15 years before the events of the series, his outfit was mostly a random hodgepodge: a thick rainbow sweater, a long gray scarf, a yellowish uniform pants, and round glasses. He also wears his dogma hat to represent his prestigious family. Personality Leonardo is an extremely quiet man who never shows any expression or emotion and mostly keeps to himself. He has a strong sense of responsibility and honor. Though he never shows it, he dislikes Dawn teasing him and sees her as his rival. Background Leonardo comes from a prestigious family of mages and since his birth, he was told that he would be destined for greatness and bring honor to the family and their past generations. This gave him a lot of pressure and shaped him into a shy and reserved child. In order to not dishonor his family in any way, he remained quiet and simply went along with whatever his family told him to do. His grandmother would gift him random clothes and Leonardo wore them without a thought, gaining no fashion sense of his own. Whatever outfit he had on though, he always wore his dogma hat that has his family's emblem on it, to exemplify his loyalty to his family. He enrolled into the School of Mages by his family's request and their influence allowed Leonardo to enroll without any examination or interview. He felt that he didn't deserve to be there and felt alienated from others. However, he knew his responsibility was to make his family proud, so he continued to study and train magic, becoming one of the most talented mages in his class, without anyone knowing. One class session, Dawn sat next to him and she bullied him for his outfit. He remained quiet and tried to ignore her. For the first time in his life, Leonardo did not know what to do and felt flustered. Dreyfus stood up for him and eventually Dawn left. Leonardo felt like a failure. Few days later, Leonardo encountered some bullies who were upset with Leonardo being the top student in the class when he doesn't speak. He continued being pushed around until Dawn appeared and yelled at Leonardo to stand up for himself. Leonardo finally casts a large spell that sent the bullies flying away. Witnessing what just happened, Jerald asked Leonardo to follow him to his office for breaking the rule of not casting magic recklessly. Leonardo felt incredibly ashamed because he felt as though he dishonored his family, but Jerald reminded him that it is more important to bring honor to oneself first. Jerald invites him to be one of his apprentices and Leonardo, with a newfound motivation to become stronger, accepts. After leaving Jerald's office, Leonardo swears directly to Dawn that he will surpass him, which became his first words since arriving to the School. During his training as one of the Three Masters, Leonardo quickly mastered many advanced magic, most of which were self-taught, and exemplified his leadership through missions. Due to this, Jerald offered him a Professor and Advisor to the First Class positions. Story Leonardo is first shown observing the new third class students with Matt, Xander, and Dawn. When Dreyfus wakes up, Leonardo, Jerald, Dawn and Xander, gather in the medical wing to discuss Dreyfus' attack. With no leads, Jerald and Leonardo leave to set up more protective barrier spells around the School's walls. Abilities Through rigorous training as one of the Three Masters, Leonardo has great durability, strength, endurance, and reflexes. In addition to melee combat, he specializes in large, wide-ranged attacks that could overwhelm an army of one hundred. However, those magic attacks take up precious time and concentration, making him extremely vulnerable to any sneak attacks. Relationships Jerald Jabez Leonardo greatly respects Jerald for being his mentor and sees Jerald on the same level of his prestigious family. Dawn Skydrive Initially, Leonardo was afraid of Dawn, but after she encouraged him to stand up for himself, he began to slightly admire her. However, because Dawn teases Leonardo so much, he felt driven to surpass her and made her his rival. Dreyfus Bertrand Dreyfus acts somewhat like an older brother figure to Leonardo, protecting him from Dawn's teasing and giving advice from time to time. Leonardo also respects Dreyfus as an upperclassman. Trivia * The name "Leonardo Stormhelm" was created by Miya. Category:Characters Category:Professors